


One of Those Nights

by Mamabunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabunny/pseuds/Mamabunny
Summary: Forbidden love, evil queen, and an unassuming world. This is just the tip of the iceberg for Chrissie and Robert.





	One of Those Nights

In a realm where the mundane is common, extraordinary beings seek refuge from the cruel tyrants ruling the magical realm of Sky Earth. I guess I need to explain what happened to me and why I fled my home and escaped to this mundane realm of Ground Earth (the locals just call it Earth, then again, they don’t know we exist).  
How do I begin to tell you what happened? Where do I start? I suppose I should start with the meeting that changed my life. A few years ago, I was collecting herbs in the Moonlight Forest, when I heard a rustling behind me. I held tighter to my little dagger that I use to cut the herbs from the stem, spun around and called out “Who’s there? I’m not afraid!” Silence. 

I knew I was being watched but why wouldn’t this person show themselves? Maybe they were afraid of me. This time I spoke with a softer voice  
“I won’t hurt you, I am just here to collect some herbs”. 

“What makes you think I am afraid of you?” a male voice asked.

“Stop being so rude and come out and face me then.” I responded.

“If I do that then you will be afraid” the husky voice chuckled.

“If you don’t come out, I will assume it’s because you are afraid not me, besides you are the one who is lurking in the bushes like a wolf about to pounce on its prey.” I was getting upset at this point, so I was getting rude.

At this the voice from the bushes barked out a loud harsh laugh and stepped from the bushes. He was gigantic! At least six feet, dark haired and muscled beyond belief. The last thing I was, was afraid of this man. He was beautiful. 

“I am not afraid,” I said a few octaves higher than I normally speak, “what is your name?” I asked.

“Robert.” Said the beautiful man.

“Greetings Robert, my name is Chrissie” I responded.

After a few weeks of secretly meeting in the forest I got a shock. Robert was a werewolf, and I was a witch. A relationship between the two of us was forbidden. The tyrant Kind and Queen of Sky Earth believe that the different races should not mate, or even converse with one another. Our relationship was taboo, but we had fallen in love. We planned to run away together; we knew that we couldn’t stay in Sky Earth. 

After months of work and preparations I used a spell to transport us to Ground Earth. Since not much was known about Ground Earth, we didn’t know how their moon would affect Robert. I conjured up some money, enough for what these mundane called an apartment (unfortunately it’s not in the woods like we would have preferred). We arrived early in the morning, gave the “landlord” something called a deposit and moved into our new apartment to start our life together free from the tyrannical leadership of the King and Queen. 

We purchased a bed, and other items the mundanes usually have in their homes. And we fell in love with a movie series called “Twilight”. We had lived in relative peace for years on Ground Earth until one night. As night crept in Robert was looking out of the balcony window holding one side of the curtains in each hand. The previews of the movie were playing.  
“I sure hope everything goes alright tonight” Robert said worriedly.

I was sitting on the couch watching the previews, “don’t worry about it, we’ve got our bases covered”.

“yeah,” he said still worried “it just doesn’t feel right”.

I turned to look at him, “will you stop worrying! We have this under control. Come and sit, I will make popcorn and we will watch the whole twilight series”. 

“I guess, extra butter?” he asked hopefully.

“yes,” I laughed “we will be gluttonous, would you like a Pepsi as well?”

“that sounds good” he replied as he closed the curtains and sat down on the couch.

I was only half watching the movie as I am sure Robert was too. I was following the streak of light coming from the crack in the curtains. I got up to put the empty bowl of popcorn by the sink when the moonbeam stuck my back. Now moonlight does not cause me to change but it’s not the most comfortable feeling for a witch. As soon as it hit me it left me. then I realized that it was still tracking across the room, towards Robert. 

The moonbeam strikes Robert and his eyes start to morph into a yellow slit. His back arched, twisting with horrid cracking noises. Long claws started pushing out of his nail beds. His face contorted in a look of sheer agony as his teeth began to fall out, in their place, razor sharp fangs and a muzzle instead of a nose. His ears shot up to points growing hair. The legs and arms that were once humanoid were elongated and bent at unnatural angles. When the large bushy tail emerged, the transformation was complete. This had happened to Robert so many times that he was able to not make any sounds of pain.  
“Oh shit” I screamed when I returned to our living room instead of Robert was the wolf. I barely had time to roll out of the way when he took a swipe at me and hit the couch (which exploded in a puff of fluff).

“I don’t wish to do this; you need you calm down.” I pleaded with him. Robert roared and leapt towards me destroying our furniture, I managed to get out of the way in time.

“Crap, I am sorry my love, I don’t have a choice.” I told him as I rolled my hands one over the other several times creating an energy ball. Robert Leapt at me again and I hurled the energy ball at him, it exploded and slammed Robert into the wall he yelped like a sad kicked puppy, then became himself again. 

“Look at what you did to our couch! That’s the third one this year!” I yelled at him. Robert got up from the floor shaking his head from the impact of my energy ball and his collision with the wall. 

I shook my finger at him “you need to get your shit together.” 

Robert looked around the room stunned at the carnage from the transformation, finally he said, “we’re never going to get our security deposit back.”

I sighed, “not at all, especially with two wolves in the house.”

He looked at me puzzled, then it dawned on him “are you sure?” he asked me.

“Oh yes” I said as I showed him the ultrasound.

As we smiled at the little black and white picture thinking of how wonderful it would be to bring new life into this world, we noticed a sudden drop in temperature. As our breath clouded before us, we knew she had found us.


End file.
